


My God Betrays

by Andian



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: The Rebellion doesn’t need him. It will live, no matter if he himself does so too.





	My God Betrays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

The Rebellion doesn’t need him. He can get beaten up, strangled, left to bleed out in some dirty alley on some unknown planet. And yet it will live, no matter if he himself does so too. 

The Rebellion will succeed with or without him. It has to. There is little Cassian believes in but this he has to believe.

There is blood on his hands tonight though. There is always blood on his hands but this blood he’d have rather avoided. 

Wrong time, wrong place. He had been hiding in the backroom of a bar. The bartender had caught him, had opened his mouth to let out a startled yelp and Cassian had been too far away and had to be quiet to do anything but throw the knife.

The man had gone down and the Stormtroopers in the front room of the bar he had been hiding from had been none the wiser.

But there is blood on his hands now. Again. The Rebellion doesn’t care. It demands this blood from him. Innocent or not.

It’s duty. This is duty. He had not believed the lies when he had been recruited like some of the other people who were fighting in the Rebellion. He had known what he was getting himself into. What he would have to do for the Rebellion. What he was willing to do for the Rebellion.

The escape through the city is long and tedious. He spends twenty minutes hiding in the bar from the two Stormtroopers before they finally leave. There are more in the city. He avoids them all. Barely.

Somehow he manages to make it to his ship. K-2SO is not on this mission with him and that’s good.

That’s good. 

He will have to wait until he is far enough from the planet to transmit the information he has gathered to General Draven. 

This is also good.

He stares straight ahead as he flies and tries not to shake too much. He hadn’t believed the lies when had joined the Rebellion. He had known there’d be violence. Had known there’d be blood. That someday it would be his because the Rebellion didn’t care.

But he still couldn’t have helped listening to the lies. About bravery, about doing something good. About saving people.

There is blood on his hands tonight. There will be blood tomorrow. One day it will be his.

And the Rebellion had whispered back then about hope, that one day, one beautiful day, when they had won, when this was all over, there would never again be any blood.

And Cassian had not believed the lies. But still he had hoped. Hoped that they might someday become truths. 

But the Rebellion doesn’t need him. It needs blood, the blood of its enemies. The blood of the innocent. His blood too, in the end. And the Rebellion will live and it will lie no matter if he himself does so too.

The Rebellion doesn’t need his hope and never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by "My God Betrays" by Cherry Ghost.


End file.
